


a special brand of fairy

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Well,” Taemin says, and takes another sip of his coffee. WIth a glance at his phone for the time, he stands up and tugs his bag over his shoulder. “I work the night shift at Target, if that answers your question,” he says. What kind of fairy would work such a shitty and average job.tungletwitter





	a special brand of fairy

Taemin’s night coffee scalds his tongue, but he sips it anyway because he needs to wake up before he goes to work and suffer. He can’t fold clothes and pretend to care about shitty customers without his coffee. He slouches over the table in the little café he’s in and pokes sleepily through his phone with one finger, flicking his red bangs out of his eyes every few minutes. Maybe he’ll grab a muffin, too, for the walk over to the store.

“Um, excuse me?” a soft voice asks. Taemin doesn’t look up immediately because he assumes whoever’s asking isn’t asking for him, but after a second, little fingers peeping out of a long sweater sleeve tap the table gently in the corner of his eye. He takes his eyes from his phone to see who’s talking to him and finds a cute small human person, soft chocolate brown hair over golden brown skin. Their warm brown eyes are hesitant but the tiny smile on their plush lips is friendly.

“Hmm?” Taemin asks tiredly. He flicks his bangs out of his eyes again to try to give this person more attention.

“Um,” they say again, “I’m Jonghyun, and, um, are you a fairy?”

Taemin blinks slowly at them. That’s not what he was expecting. He brings his coffee to his lips and takes a sip, looking this Jonghyun up and down once. They’re cute. He doesn’t think he minds being asked something so blunt as much as he normally would from a not cute human. He still doesn’t feel like answering, though.

“Is that your pickup line?” he asks instead.

“Oh, that–oh,” Jonghyun says. They lift their hand to rub their cheek sheepishly with a little laugh. “That does sound like a pickup like, huh?” they ask. “Sorry, no, um. I was just curious.”

“Curious,” Taemin hums. He’s never met someone curious like this before. He wonders if maybe Jonghyun has an evidence-based reason to be curious or if they’re just like this. Now he’s curious too. “What if I said no?” he asks.

“Uh,” Jonghyun says. They shrug, hand falling down to rub their shoulder. “Then, I don’t know, nice to meet you,” they say. “Sorry for bothering you, hope you have a nice night.” They shrug again. Taemin sips his coffee again, amused. That’s certainly more polite and less obnoxious than the usual human.

“What if I said yes?” he asks next. Jonghyun shrugs a third time.

“Nice to meet you, sorry for bothering you, hope you have a nice night,” they grin. Taemin grins back. He likes them. They’re chill and casual. Most humans aren’t. Most humans are “oh my god,” this and “can you grant me a wish” that.

“Well,” he says, and takes another sip of his coffee. WIth a glance at his phone for the time, he stands up and tugs his bag over his shoulder. “I work the night shift at Target, if that answers your question,” he says. What kind of fairy would work such a shitty and average job.

The tired kind that burns their tongue on coffee, but Jonghyun doesn’t need to know that those kinds of fairies exist.

“Target at night is a liminal space,” Jonghyun says, cocking one eyebrow. Taemin cocks a brow back. Huh. Or maybe they already do know that the Taemin kind of fairies exist. Interesting. Either way, he doesn’t have time to stand here and figure out why a human is so well educated on non human affairs.

“You’re not wrong about that,” he says, and gently steps around Jonghyun and out of the café. He can feel Jonghyun’s eyes on him as he walks down the street. Halfway down the bock, he stops suddenly and remembers he wanted to buy himself a muffin. Glancing over his shoulder at the café, he sighs and mumbles a curse under his breath. If he sees Jonghyun there again, he’s totally going to pull some of his magic to get them to buy him one.

**Author's Note:**

> #hes a tired fairy that cant Believe capitalism is still going and cant wait for the next millenia to show up be hopefully by then   
> #the bullshit will be over and he can go back to seducing ppl in the woods and getting absolutely fuckin blasted on bootleg wine   
> #for now hes gotta settle for seducing ppl at target at 3am and ppl in target at 3am are always grumpy assholes or high school kids   
> #anygay jongs in there the next week and taem uses his fairy magic to make jong buy him a muffin   
> #and jongs like i dont. wanna do this in my brain so why does looking at u make me wanna blow three dollars so much   
> #and taems like u gave me ur name so now i have some tiny amount of fairy power over u   
> #jong: shit >:/ thats like rule number one with fairies >:/   
> #taem: how do u know so much about fairies   
> #jong: google   
> #taem: ahh


End file.
